ULTIMA CARTA NUESTRO ENCUENTO
by arias serena
Summary: QUIERO AGRADECERLES SUS COMENTARIOS, ESTA ES LA ULTIMA PARTE DE ESTE ONESHOT ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SYD


LA ÚLTIMA CARTA TERCERA PARTE

**LA ÚLTIMA CARTA TERCERA PARTE **

"**NUESTRO ENCUETRO"**

Ya han pasado varios meses y la espera ya es interminable, "**No puedo más sin ti**". Estos eran los pensamientos de Darien que soñaba reencontrarse con su princesa, pero ahora que esta a punto de lograrlo una sombra se posa en su felicidad, ya ha pasado mas de una año desde su última carta y no sabe cual será la reacción serena al verlo de nuevo.

Sale del aeropuerto con cara de preocupación. Allí lo espera rey, que estaba al tanto de su llegada, en los últimos días ella se había convertido en la celestina de darien para el encuentro con serena.

Rey: hola ya te esperaba, no te preocupes darien todo va salir muy bien.

Darien: hola ¿como esta ella?

Rey: Muy bien, ahora ella es toda una mujer.

Darien: ese es mi gran miedo encontrar a alguien que ya no conozco.

El silencio rey estaba confirmando que serena era otra, el resto del camino no hubo ninguna palabra mas; el llegó a su departamento nada había cambiado, solo miro a su alrededor y suspiro.

**...MI ÚLTIMA CARTA…………………………………...**

En otro lado de la cuidad una rubia estaba sentada en su tocador peinado su cabello que era mucho mas corto, pues entre su estudio y su trabajo ya no tenia tanto tiempo, ahora era un mujer mas responsable independiente que vivía sola, ya sentía que podía valerse por si misma y eso la hacia sentir muy orgullosa, pero a pesar de todo ella seguía pensando en su darien. En ese instante recibe un sobre bastante extraño, no tenia remitente pero si algo muy significativo para ella la estrella que darien alguna vez le dio.

**Flash back.**

Cuando serena llega al aeropuerto con darien le entrega una pequeña cajita

Que contenía la estrella que el le dio años atrás cuando ambos no conocían sus verdaderas identidades.

Darien (mira bastante sorprendido a serena): y esto?

Serena: quiero que la lleves contigo y recuerdes que pase lo que pase, te estaré esperando, no me importa la distancia mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá.

Darien se acerca a ella no le dice nada la coge de la barbilla la abraza y la besa tiernamente y le da una cajita que contenía un anillo y le murmura en el odio que la ama.

**(Fin de l flash back)**

Se sorprende muchísimo y la traicionan las lágrimas, con la estrella había una nota.

"**te espero las 8:00 p.m. en el parque numero diez"**

Pasaban las horas y para serena la duda era demasiado grande no sabia si realmente debería ir, tenia miedo en su subconsciente ella sabia que era el, pero no sabia como enfrentarlo. Llegó la hora acordada y ella sale de su casa con el corazón en la mano.

**...MI ÚLTIMA CARTA…………………………………...**

En el parque número diez se encontraba darien, caminando de un lado a otro ya eran las 8:00 en punto y serena no llegaba, ¿ será que ella no quiere verme?, era lo que el pensaba.

"_**Quiero besar tus labios pero tengo miedo mucho miedo, no se si amarte o despreciarte"**_

De pronto la rubia llega a su encuentro sus ojos color zafiro se encuentran con los de el, a ambos los traicionan las lagrimas, el corre a su encuentro la besa talvez como nunca lo hizo con deseo y desesperación, pero serena no le responde de la misma manera y se aleja de el.

"_**Mi corazón esta hecho pedazos no se si pueda amarte nuevamente, no me toces por que no te quiero cerca de mi"**_

Darien:(sorprendido) le pregunta a caso ya no quieres verme?¿ Ya no me amas?.

_**No es suficiente tu amor para que vuelva mi sonrisa el cielo se cubrió de lluvia. Ahora necesito un sol para mi cielo.**_

Serena: Tú crees que es fácil amar desde la distancia, la incertidumbre, hasta del olvido ¿no crees que esa pregunta debería hacerla yo? Dime, dime ¡! (le gritaba llena de frustración), el la toma en sus brazos, ella solo quiere soltarse y lo golpea suavemente su pecho.

Serena: suélteme, no quiero que me toques darien me lastimaste demasiado te amo pero no quiero tenerte cerca.

Darien: serena por favor escúchame, te amo mas que a mi vida daría todo por ti si me aleje, era por que no me sentía lo suficiente para ti. Se que el daño ya esta hecho pero por favor dame una oportunidad (decía entre lagrimas y con voz entre cortada).

Serena: lo siento pero ahora no puedo sale corriendo.

Darien: (le grita) serenaaaaa !!. Sale de tras de ella pero ya no puede alcanzarla cae de rodillas y comienza a caer una fuerte tormenta.

**...MI ÚLTIMA CARTA…………………………………...**

Serena: Llega a casa de rey con los ojos hinchados llena confusos sentimientos no sabia si odiarlo o amarlo.

Rey no pregunta nada, sabe que fue demasiado para serena, pero debe decirle lo que pensaba hacer darien.

Rey: Serena dime lo amas?

Serena: Mas que a mi vida.

Rey: Si lo amas dejarás que todo quede así?

Serena: No se que hacer rey, lo amo pero siento demasiado dolor.

Rey: Si lo amas debes perdónalo, por que si se va ahora talvez lo perderás para siempre. Búscalo ahora por que el piensa viajar esta misma noche, en este mismo momento debe estar yendo la aeropuerto.

Serena sale corriendo directo al aeropuerto desesperada buscándolo en sala de abordaje ya los pasajeros esperaban, pues el avión saldría en pocos minutos. Darien ya se encontraba a punto de pasar aquella sala cuándo escucha una voz que lo llama y voltea hacia atrás.

Serena: Darien, darien ¡por favor no te vallas¡ Darien sale corriendo hacia ella la abraza, la besa, cariaría su rostro y salen abrazados con la maleta directo a su apartamento.

**...MI ÚLTIMA CARTA…………………………………...**

Al llegar al departamento no hubo palabras ambos llenos de deseos de amar, después de dos años de soledad el anhelo de estar de nuevo juntos estaba marcado en su piel.

_**Tócame, recorre mi cuerpo,**_

_**Descubre mi piel sedienta de ti.**_

_**Bésame suavemente,**_

_**Pero tan profundamente,**_

_**Que me embriague en tus**_

_**Labios**_

_**En tus manos me siento segura,**_

_**Todos los muros de mis miedos se**_

_**Derrumban y me preparo para vivir.**_

Darien se acerca a serena y suavemente desabrocha su vestido, este cae lentamente como una flor a el suelo, ella tiembla con indescriptibles sensaciones, ella se acerca el desabrocha su camisa y comienza a besarlo, ambos se miran tiernamente, prontamente la ropa queda en el suelo.

_**Tu amor, tu pasión y tu entrega**_

_**Dan significado a mi existencia**_

_**A sentirme tuya y que mi corazón**_

_**Quiera latir.**_

_**Guardián de mis sueños quiero**_

_**Volar a tu lado y**_

_**Jamás despertar sin ti**_

Darien toma a serena entre sus brazos ya al deposita suavemente en su cama,

Allí soy hay demostración de besos y caricias, hasta que llegan hacer un solo cuerpo un solo ser, así pasan las horas hasta que los primeros rayos de sol , que ya se posan en la ventana.

_**.**_


End file.
